


Amigas e  o que mais?

by nhdl



Category: Glee, Quitt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhdl/pseuds/nhdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O namoro de Brittany e Santana teve um fim.Brittany pensa que sua vida vai estar sem sentido sem a latina ao seu lado na nova cidade,mas ela não esperava que Quinn com quem dividia o apartamento acabaria fazendo ela sentir outro sentimento além de amizade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Brittany**

Estamos todos no aeroporto, Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Mike, Finn e eu com nossas passagens para NY, enquanto Santana com a sua para a Califórnia. Ela tentou ingressar em uma na mesma cidade que nós,mas acabou não sendo possível,então estava indo cursar medicina na UCLA,enquanto eu junto de Mike estamos indo para a Julliard,Quinn desistiu de Yale papa fazer fotografia na NYU,Rachel e Kurt para NYADA e Finn para uma tal da Actors Studio (o inútil não conseguiu entrar em nenhuma universidade,nem na mais porcaria).

Ontem depois da formatura, Santana veio conversar comigo sobre o nosso namoro, que á distância não iria funcionar para nós (creio que não mesmo) e que seria melhor terminarmos, mas que quando acabassem nossos cursos voltaríamos a ficar juntas. Eu não queria isso,ficar sem ela estava sendo o fim para mim,porém depois de tudo o que ela passou para se assumir nos assumir ela tinha o direito de escolher o que ela acreditava ser o que não haveriam telefonemas,mensagens da celular ou e-mails (se eu recebesse era bem capaz de pegar o voo mais próximo e ir até ela).E agora estamos aqui dando um abraço de despedida,enquanto nossos voos são anunciados.

\- Não se esquece de mim Britt – ela disse segurando as lágrimas.

\- Nunca San, não me esquece também – eu já chorava.

\- Nem em mil anos.

Quinn parou ao nosso lado.

\- Meninas está na hora.

\- Fabray é melhor você cuidar da minha Britt entendeu – olhou séria para a amiga.

\- Pode deixar San – sorriu docemente.

\- Então vamos Q.? – falei

\- Vamos.

\- Tchau meninas - Santana disse.

\- Tchau San – falamos juntas.

Caminhei com Quinn ao meu lado, fiz de tudo para não olhar para trás, me ver deixando a única pessoa que amei estava destroçando meu coração, mas por sorte eu teria minha amiga ao meu lado.

Eu precisaria amadurecer também, Quinn por mais que gostasse de mim não teria tanta paciência, isso já era certo. Nós vamos dividir um apartamento, e o resto de nossos amigos irão dividir outro, ainda bem que Rachel decidiu casar-se somente depois de se formar,apesar de até eu achar estúpido ela casar com aquele saco de batata (dormi com quase todo o colégio,mas fiz questão de pular Finn,era impossível sentir algo por ele que me levasse a dormir com ele).

Nosso voo foi tranquilo, depois de desembarcarmos nos despedimos de nossos amigos para pegar um táxi e ir para nosso novo lar. Quinn ao falou com Rachel em momento algum,pois ainda estava magoada com a garota por rejeitá-la.

Descemos do táxi, subimos para o apartamento, abrimos e antes de entrar segurei a mão da minha amiga, olhando para ela sorridente.

\- Quinn, agora vamos começar uma nova fase e tudo dará certo.

\- Vai sim Britt e tudo será melhor que em Lima – falou devolvendo o sorriso para mim.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ 1 mês depois**

**Brittany**

BIP BIP BIP

Maldito despertador, hoje ainda era sexta e eu tinha aula. Uma batida na porta me fez desistir de voltar a dormir.

\- Anda Britt levanta essa bunda da cama – Quinn gritou provavelmente indo para a cozinha.

\- Já levantei – berrei de volta, levantei e caminhei até o banheiro.

Ah sim, Quinn era um amor de pessoa comigo, não brigamos uma vez que seja desde que viemos pra cá, estava tendo paciência comigo e também me ajudando quando precisava de um parceiro para ensaiar. Nossa convivência era ótima,coisa que me surpreende ainda.

Provavelmente demorando mais do que o normal para fazer minha higiene devido as minhas divagações, ela batia freneticamente na porta.

\- Estou atrasada para a aula, sai logo – falou e pude escutar seus passos pelo corredor.

\- Calma, estou saindo.

Mal abri a porta, ela entrou como um foguete trombando comigo. Derrubou-me,caindo por cima de aí que a coisa mais estranha aconteceu,nossos olhares se cruzaram e foi como se uma eletricidade percorresse meu deu-me um sorriso carregado de carinho (tudo normal até aí),não tinha percebido,mas nossos rostos aproximaram-se,para mim o mundo parecia ter se reduzido a nós no chão do banheiro.

Ela levou uma de suas mãos até a minha nuca, a outra deslizou parando na minha cintura, eu ainda permanecia estática até sentir seus lábios macios pressionarem os meus suavemente. Levei minha mãos até suas costas,ela colocou mais seu corpo ao meu e passou a ponta de sua língua em meus lábios pedindo passagem que dei meio que tinha entrado no piloto automático,só conseguindo retribuir o que me era dado,desci umas das mãos na sua bunda e apertei ali conseguindo um gemido dela em o ar foi extremamente necessário nos separamos e fitamo-nos,foi nesse instante que a realidade do que tinha acontecido pairou com uma nuvem em nossas mentes.

Quinn saiu abruptamente de cima de mim, correu para o seu quarto trancando-o em seguida. Levantei-me,troquei de roupa rapidamente,peguei meus livros,passei pela cozinha pegando umas torradas do café da manhã que ela tinha preparado e saí apressada em direção ao campus.

**Quinn**

_Meu deus o que eu fiz? Beijei a namorada da minha amiga que também é minha amiga._

_Ex-namorada, não esqueça desse detalhe._

_Foda-se foi errado._

_Mas você gostou e muito._

_Mentira !_

_Se é,porque você está com esse calor entre as pernas?Admita você amou._

_Não importa foi errado._

_Aqueles lábios macios.._

_Cale-se!_

_A mão dela apertando nossa bunda._

_Já mandei você se calar._

_E aquela língua?Soube exatamente como nos enlouquecer._

_Ok._

_Ok,o que?_

_Você venceu!_

_Então admita._

_Eu gostei._

_Em voz alta querida._

\- Eu gostei.

Minha discussão interna era uma estou trancada e ela deve estar puta da vida fui estragar uma das melhores amizades que podia ter?Destranquei a porta,olhei no corredor e estava tudo no mais completo silêncio,fui até a sala,olhei a cozinha,ela já tinha saí meu material da aula de hoje,nem tomei meu café,apenas juntei as coisas e saí logo em seguida.

**Narrador**

Se por um lado Brittany fazia seus passos de dança que o professor passava sem prestar a mínima atenção,do outro Quinn rabiscava seu caderno sem se importar em observar a apresentação de algum trabalho que seus colegas as garotas passaram o dia imersas pensando que havia acontecido mais cedo e martelando algo para falarem quando chegassem em casa.

**Quinn**

Cheguei em casa,vi as chaves da Brittany na cansada.O que eu ia falar para ela?

Caminhei até a sala e lá estava ela assistindo algum programa de dança na TV,soltei meu corpo ao seu lado no sofá,ela me olhou um pouco preocupada e com receio.

\- Desculpe Q. – falou quebrando o silêncio.

\- Quem tem que pedir sou eu B. – olhei para ela – me desculpe,foi um erro e não vai se repetir.

_Um erro o melhor beijo que você já deu?Pelo amor né Fabray!_

_Calada consciência maldita._

\- Ok Q. – levantou-se estendeu a mão para mim – pedi comida vem.

Comemos em silêncio totalmente desconfortável,terminei rapidamente e disse-lhe que ia -me boa noite e também foi para o seu quarto.

**Brittany**

Aff.Não consigo pegar no de lado pelo que deve ter sido a milésima vez desde que certeza que nossa convivência não seria mesma,pois nem um abraço de boa noite ela me deu (fazíamos isso todos os dias).Mas o que me preocupava mesmo era que eu tinha gostado (e muito) do beijo,nem quando Santana me beijava eu havia sentindo-me assim e isso me assustou a princí era minha amiga,até onde eu pensava ela ainda sentia algo pela Rachel,mas o modo como ela olhou para mim antes de me beijar foi um olhar carregado de sentimento.

Preciso admitir que ela mexeu nas minhas estruturas completamente e foi mágico!Eu não tinha mais aquela inocência do ensino médio sobre unicórnios,fadas,papai Noel e etc,mas a única palavra que descrevia aquele beijo era essa.

Por fim o sono me venceu em alguma hora da madrugada e eu pude esquecer por um momento como um simples ato, mudaria toda a dinâmica da minha amizade com Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn**

O fim de semana passou, eu não consegui tirar aquele bendito beijo dos meus pensamentos. Brittany e eu estávamos tentando voltar a nos tratar como antes,mas estava impossíávamos normalmente,mas nossos gestos de carinho com a outra não existiam mais e eu falhava miseravelmente ao tentar não ficar admirando suas belas pernas quando ela acordava e ia até a cozinha apenas de calcinha e uma camiseta comprida,ou durante o resto do dia quando ela apenas adicionava um short curto.

_Estou tão ferrada._

Hoje eu não teria aula, pois algum inútil conseguiu estourar um cano e alagar um andar inteiro, então vou ficar em casa esparramada no sofá, assistindo TV e comendo porcarias (Sue Sylvester surtaria se me visse assim haha).

Escutei a porta do quarto de Brittany e logo ela foi preparar seu café da manhã, estranhei o fato dela ainda estar com seu pijama (sim, só de camiseta e calcinha).

\- Você vai se atrasar, nem se trocou ainda – falei.

\- Não tenho aula hoje – ela disse erguendo seu olhar da sua xícara de chocolate quente.

_Se lascou bonito Fabray._

**Brittany**

Passei pela cozinha e nem tinha visto Quinn deitada no sofá. Arrumei meu café e ela me perguntou se eu não iria para a aula,respondi e logo perguntei:

\- E você, não vai?

\- Meu prédio no campus está alagado, então só amanhã.

Terminei de comer, coloquei as coisas no lava-louças e fui sentar com ela. Ela estava um pouco encolhida,então peguei a manta que deixávamos ali e estiquei sobre seu corpo.

\- Obrigada – disse-me.

Deu-me espaço para sentar e repousou a cabeça sobre minhas pernas, sem perceber comecei a acariciar seus cabelos. Nós sempre tivemos os mesmo tom claro desde quando éramos e sempre nos confundiam,mas isso parou de acontecer quando fiquei mais alta e também porque depois das nacionais ela não deixou mais o cabelo divagando,lembrando de pequenos coisas que aconteceram e o beijo que teimava em sempre estar presente.

**Quinn**

Eu não suporto mais, preciso contar pra ela, isso está me corroendo por dentro e ela passando tão carinhosamente os dedos em meus cabelos tiram-me a racionalidade. Respiro fundo e que seja o que tiver de ser.

\- Britt?

\- Sim Q.

\- Preciso te falar algo – sinto seu corpo resetar diante de minhas palavras, mas sento-me ao seu lado para fitá-la.

\- Pode falar.

\- Não consigo tirar o nosso beijo da minha cabeça e eu não quero perder sua amizade, então por mais que você me odeie então queira mais olhar na minha cara eu preciso, não, na verdade acho que vou morrer se não falar, Britt eu estou gostando de você e é mais do que como amiga – falei num fôlego só.

Ela olhava-me sem esboçar qualquer reação,se fosse à antiga Brittany eu teria acreditado que ela não tinha entendido e que pediria para eu repetir,mas essa que estava na minha frente sabia e entendia minhas palavras.

\- Quinn eu...

\- Você não sente o mesmo não é? – falei cortando ela – já entendi Britt e não tem problema por que...

Ela calou minha boca com um beijo,sem quebrá-lo me fez deitar no sofá e ficou com cima de beijo foi diferente do outro (aquele foi todo afobado e selvagem),mas esse era lento e com muitos ele,Brittany confirmava que também me queria da mesma forma que eu.

Quando o ar foi preciso ela apenas afastou a cabeça,um sorriso inocente (quanto tempo ela não sorri desse jeito) se desenhou em seus lábios e suas íris azuis nenhuma de nós fugiria ou se esconderia no quarto.

\- Seria a maior mentira se eu falasse que voe não mexeu comigo – ela dizia calmamente – mas você fez isso Q. e eu sinto o mesmo por você.

Não consegui me contar,abracei-a e comecei a rir que nem uma idiota.

\- Ai meu deus,você surtou? – ela perguntou rindo comigo.

\- Só se foi de felicidade – respondi e a puxei para mais um beijo.

Passamos nossa manhã com trocas de carinho ,conversas sobre coisas aleatórias ou apenas trocando olhares que naquele momento nenhuma palavra poderia çamos,passamos nossa tarde assistindo TV,comigo encostada entre suas fazia desenhos com a ponta dos dedos em sua coxa e ela arrepiava-se para depois passar a unha na minha nuca devolvendo a provocação.

**Brittany**

Nossa passei o dia todo com Quinn aqui na sala,minhas costas já pediam descanso.

\- Q. ?

\- Diga – falou com a voz sonolenta e virou-se para me olhar.

\- Estou com sono,acho que é melhor irmos dormir.

\- Ok – disse se levantando e me ajudou depois.

Tomei banho primeiro,fui para o meu quarto e me encolhi debaixo das surpresa com uma batida na porta,Quinn colocou a cabeça para dentro.

\- Incomodo?

\- Não,apenas estou encontrando dificuldade de dormir e isso é estranho,pois estava quase dormindo em pé.

\- Também não consigo.

\- Quinn sai daí e vem logo aqui – falei rindo.

Ela caminhou timidamente até o lado da cama,levantou a coberta e se enfiou na cama.

\- Posso ficar aqui até me dar sono?

\- Claro – respondi.

Logo o sono veio chegando e fui me desligando da realidade.

Acordei abraçada a alguém,lembrei que Quinn tinha vindo ficar comigo na noite anterior e pelo jeito caiu no sono antes de voltar para o seu seus cabelos e afastei alguns para depositar um selinho em sua nuca.

\- Se eu pudesse acordava assim todos os dias – ela disse começando a despertar.

\- E quem disse que você não pode? – falei rindo.

\- Bom saber – falou e virou-se de frente a mim,aproximou sua boca da minha e me beijou – e bom dia.

\- Bom dia,eu não queria mas temos que levantar e ir estudar.

\- Ok,mas saiba que sou contra essa ideia – riu e levantou-se indo em direção ao seu próprio quarto se arrumar.

Levantei,me arrumei e fui preparar nosso café da manhã.Quinn veio e sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto pegava uma porção de bacon.

\- Amo seu bacon – falou com a boca cheia.

\- Obrigada.

Ela juntou os restos e fui pegar meus livros (quem diria que cursar dança teria tanta teoria aff). Saímos juntas,mas antes nos despedimos com um beijinho desejando boa aula uma apara outra.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Algumas semanas depois**

Desde o dia em que se acertaram, as duas garotas praticamente viviam como casadas,bem tirando o ponto mais íntimo de um relacionamento,sempre rolavam uns amassos mais pesados,mas não passavam já sentia-se subindo pelas paredes,ela até fazia suas tentativas de avançar,porém Quinn dizia ainda não estar preparada para tal ato,então ela aceitava o pedido da outra.Já Quinn queria que fosse em um momento especial,ela queria pedir a amiga em namoro e então entregar-se de vez,mas sempre lhe faltava coragem de fazer o pedido.

Ambas saiam algumas vezes com seus ex-colegas do coral, como acontecia nesse momento. Estavam todos (com exceção de Finn) largados no chão assistindo um filme no apartamento que os quarto amigos estava em um sofá abraçado a namorada que estudava com ele e Brittany,já Kurt conversava com Rachel sobre alguma peça da Broadway,Quinn e Brittany estavam sentadas com a loira mais alta encostada entre as pernas da outra que lhe fazia cafuné.

Elas não haviam contado a eles sobre seu envolvimento, pois sabiam que no dia seguinte todo o resto de seus ex-colegas que estavam distantes estaria sabendo. Então elas agiam normalmente como amigas (o carinho que tinham uma pela outra já era normal ao olhos deles,mas se beijarem seria um baque)

Brittany bufou, já não aguentava mais os olhares intensos que Rachel lançava para a sua loira, mas não podia fazer muita coisa sem que a história delas visse á tona. Mas voltava a ficar aliviada quando percebia que Quinn nem ligava para os olhares da morena.

**Brittany**

Aff se a Rachel continuar a comer a minha Q. com os olhos ela vai acabar é perdendo eles, já estou me irritando com isso. Só depois que perdeu que viu a burrada que cometeu,mas agora vai ter que se contentar,pois ela é minha.

Virei-me para olhar para Quinn e fiz um biquinho.

\- Q. ,vamos embora? – pedi.

Ela me fitou e sorriu: "Com esse biquinho é impossível negar algo a você"

\- Sério mesmo? – soltei um risinho sacana.

Aproximou seus lábios da minha orelha e sussurrou:

\- Sério, qualquer coisa – continuou agora já me olhando novamente e arqueando a sobrancelha – então você pode me pedir o que for que faço.

\- Tenho uma ideia – conspirei.

\- Me fale mais dela quando chegarmos em casa que tal?

\- Ótimo, então vamos.

Levantamos e fomos nos despedir de nossos amigos.

\- Vamos indo pessoal – Quinn anunciou.

\- Mas já? – Rachel falou com aquele maldito sorriso com segundas intenções.

\- É Rach, temos algo pra fazer em casa ainda – dei-lhe um sorriso falso.

Eu nunca fui assim, mas para afastar qualquer pessoa da minha amada eu fazia isso sim. Já fui boba durante muito tempo,mas isso acabou e não ia permitir dela ficar dando em cima da minha loira.

\- Hmm ok, até outro dia então garotas.

\- Até – dissemos juntas.

**Quinn**

É hoje que vou pedi-la em namoro, que tudo dê certo, eu quero dar esse passo em nossa relação. Quero que ela seja minha em todos os sentidos.

Chegamos em casa, Britt foi em direção ao seu quarto colocar o pijama, mas a impedi segurando seus pulsos, ela me olhou um tanto confusa com a minha atitude, então respirei fundo e comecei meu pequeno discurso:

\- Britt, eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita, não sou a mais rica, inteligente ou bonita, mas o que sinto por você é o sentimento mais sincero que se pode ter, por você tornei-me uma pessoa mais calma, paciente, também senti que o amor era algo que eu podia viver, com você em minha vida descobri que tudo o que eu recebia de seus carinhos, palavras eu gostaria de te devolver em dobro. Que não imagino minha vida sem ter você por perto,que não me acostumaria a acordar sem ter seus braços ao meu redor,seu sorriso,o brilho dos seus olhos,sei que faz pouco tempo que estamos dessa forma,mas gostaria de saber,Brittany S. Pierce você aceitaria ser minha namorada?

Tirei uma caixinha de veludo vermelha do bolso de meu casaco, abri estendendo á ela, nela continha dois aros de prata. Seu olhar ia da caixinha para os meus olhos,uma lágrima começava a escorrer pela sua ão ela agarrou-se a mim distribuindo beijinhos pela minha face.

\- Claro que sim Q. – olhou profundamente – Te amo.

\- Também te amo B.

Juntamos nossos lábios dessa vez num beijo carregado de desejo, bom agora posso dizer que essa mulher é minha e hoje eu serei inteiramente dela. Afastei-me um pouco para fitá-la.

\- Então, já pensou o que vai me pedir? – falei sorrindo.

\- Sim.

\- E o que seria?

Ela não respondeu, apenas beijou-me mais uma vez e foi me guiando até seu quarto. Capotei na cama quando a parte atrás de meu joelho bateu na subindo até o meu da cama e a tinha um sorriso doce o que contrastava com o seu olhar carregado de na cama,com seu corpo por cima do meu,inclinou-se em minha direção e voltou a beijar-me,mas logo seus lábios já trilhavam caminho pelo meu maxilar e seguiam até a base de meu pescoççou sua boca em minha orelha e disse:

\- Vou fazer desse momento perfeito Q. confie em mim.

Ela sabia que eu tinha ficado meio receosa com isso, desde que tinha contado como foi com Puck e não tinha sido nada bom, estava bêbada e ele não foi lá muito romântico. Soltei um suspiro em resposta as suas palavras.

Enquanto passeava com seus lábios nos meus passou a língua aprofundando o beijo, suas mãos foram até a minha blusa e a tirou, depois foi descendo até o zíper da minha calça, mas parou ali e olhou.

\- Apenas faça – falei com a voz rouca.

Ela foi baixando minha calça deixando-me apenas de lingerie, seus olhos percorreram todo o meu corpo e não pude deixar de perceber que passou a língua pelos lábios. Olhou-me e retirou suas próprias roupas,estávamos em pé de a me beijar,levei minhas mãos até suas costas e soltei seu sutiã.Eu sabia que ela estava indo devagar,pois queria que eu desfrutasse desse momento tanto quando ela,mas eu precisava de mais contato,meu corpo praticamente ão prendi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e pressionei minha intimidade nela.

Ela tirou meu sutiã e desceu a mão tirando minha calcinha, sempre mantendo o contato visual ou beijando-me. Também tirou sua calcinha e pressionou seu corpo conta o e falei com um pouco de dificuldade:

\- Preciso de você.

\- Onde Q. me mostra – falou sedutoramente.

Guiei sua mão até minha intimidade, ela sorriu e passou a ponta do dedo do meu clitóris e fez um pouco de pressão na minha entrada.

\- Aqui? – ela viu que eu tinha fechado os olhos – me diz Q. é aqui que você quer.

\- É e não me provoca mais – praticamente supliquei pra que ela acabasse com aquela tortura.

Ela desceu seu corpo até que estivesse entre as minhas pernas, passou a língua no meu clitóris e penetrou-me com um dedo e logo acrescentou outro.

\- Oh deus isso é bom – suspirei entre os gemidos que saiam.

Ela alternava seu ritmo lendo para depois fazer estocadas mais rápidas, aquilo estava me levando à loucura e eu podia perceber que não demoraria muito para que tivesse um orgasmo.

\- Es-estou quase Britt - falei e senti tremores pelo meu corpo, ela retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim e passou a língua capturando meu líquido. Subiu mais uma vez com seu corpo e dessa vez foi para o meu lado passando a braço na minha cintura me puxando para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Q. além de linda você também é uma delícia – falou e deu-me mais um beijo antes que eu adormecesse de cansaço.

**Brittany**

Estar com a Quinn foi maravilhoso, apesar dela praticamente ter desmaiado em meus braços depois, valeu super a pena. Agora estou aqui com ela agarrada a mim parecendo um anjo com seus cabelos bagunçados e uma expressão totalmente meus lábios em sua testa e me aconchego seu corpo ao meu e permito que o sono me vença.

* * *

 

Acordo e ao terminar de abrir os olhos preguiçosamente encontro um par de olhos meio verdes (ou seriam meio dourados? Cada dia parece estar entre uma cor e outra) fitando-me com um sorriso tímido.

\- Bom dia – falo e lhe dou um selinho.

\- Bom dia.

Abro meus braços e ela logo se recosta em mim.

\- Como foi sua noite? – pergunto com uma ponta de insegurança, que logo se dissipa quando ela responde.

\- Perfeita.

\- Quem bom, a minha também foi.

Mexo um pouco meus pés, acabo batendo em alguma coisa.

\- O que é isso? – pergunto.

\- Nosso café.

Vai até a beirada da cama e puxa uma bandeja com torradas, suco e etc.

\- Hmm delícia.

Recosto-me na guarda da cama e puxo minha namorada (ISSO AÍ MESMO N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A) para sentar no meu colo.

\- Não tanto quando você amor – falo.

\- Gostei de você me chamar assim – seu sorriso de doce se transforma em outro com pouco mais malicioso – mas quero saber se vou poder te chamar assim também delícia.

\- Pode me chamar do que quiser.

\- Vou te chamar assim, mas antes preciso saber seu gosto.

Estremeço com as suas palavras, ela coloca a bandeja no criado-mudo sem sair do meu colo. Começa com um mordidas suaves em meu pescoço enquanto uma de suas mãos acaricia meu seio e a outra desce pelo meu abdômen e vai indo em direção ao meu centro.

\- B. você está tão molhada – ela sussurra.

\- Hmmm.

Ela hesita um instante, nossos olhares se encontram e percebo que ela está um pouco nervosa.

\- Apenas relaxe e deixe-se levar Q.

Ela volta ao que estava fazendo e bom, vamos dizer que para alguém que não tinha tido relações com outra mulher ela merecia um prêmio, meu deus melhor orgasmo de todos os tempos.


End file.
